


An unforgotten Treasure

by Matzi



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Post RotTR, Pre SotTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matzi/pseuds/Matzi
Summary: According to the recording found in Rise of the Tomb Raider, Sam doesn't want to see Lara. But what if that isnt true?They haven't been in contact for quite some time.This takes place after ROTTR.





	An unforgotten Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m just borrowing the characters for a few words :) 
> 
> As always a massive thank you to my Beta and all the readers :)
> 
> Let me know what you think

Lara decided to move back to Croft Manor. There was no point in wasting money on rent when the huge, beautiful house was available. She took up residence in the west wing, where her Mom used to draw and spend most of her time. The tree that once blocked the way to the rooms was long gone, and walls reinstalled with nothing left to remind anyone of the mess that happened just a few weeks ago.

The house was far too big for her, and after much thought, she decided to turn part of the manor into a museum. The library was the place she found herself in most of the time. There, she could relax and refill her energy for another day. It was also the heart of the museum, where she displayed her and her Dad's most important treasures.

This evening she stood in front of the Katana that she took from one of the Solarii on Yamatai when she saved...Sam.

It had been a long time since Lara last seen Sam, and it still hurt her to think about it. She missed her best friend, her cabin mate, her soul…no, she wouldn't go there. It hurt too much. She hung head, and reached for the necklace Sam gave her before they travelled to Yamatai.

The door behind her opened and Jonah stepped in. It saddened him to see his friend in pain. No matter how hard she tried to hide her emotions, Jonah knew the reasons for Lara’s sadness. “Hey,” he said quietly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” Lara answered, “everything ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes, everything is ready for the Croft’s Museum big opening,” he laughed. Lara faked a smile, but appreciated his efforts. “Don't worry Lara, she’ll come around,” he said. Too often he tried to get her to talk to him. Too often he failed and pretended to believe the lies that she spoke. Too often he had heard her cry at night when she thought he was long gone or already asleep in the guest room. Too often he had seen her smile falter as she passed the picture of them in the main room.

Lara turned towards Jonah and watched him walk towards the door where he stopped once more. “Go to bed, Lara. Tomorrow will be a very long day,” he smiled at her.

“I will, _Dad_.” She heard him laugh. He’s probably right she thought and looked over to the Katana once more. Better not to dwell in any more painful memories this evening.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lara!” Sam yelled. “Lara! Please help me!”

Lara ran towards Sam and Matthias, trying desperately to catch up to them, but the faster she ran the further away they seemed.

“Lara!” Sam yelled again. Lara saw the panic in her friend's eyes.

“Sam!” Lara yelled before she got knocked down by one of Matthias men. She tried to get up but was pulled down again.

“I will save you! I won't let you down,” Lara yelled.

Lara crawled on the wet ground, her hands covered in blood. When she got up again a huge Samurai lifted her and threw her towards Sam. For a moment she was thankful, but that was before she hit the stones on the ground.

“Lara!” Sam yelled again. Lara could feel that Sam was close. She forced herself to stand, ignoring the pain she felt. It took her a few seconds to finally get up, dragging herself the first few steps before she could run once more.

“Sam!” she yelled and reached out. She could feel the smaller woman's hand brushing against hers, but as soon as she touched Sam's skin, Sam faded and was gone.

Lara looked up and was faced with a smirking Himiko. “She's mine,” Himiko said and started laughing hysterically. “Goodbye, Lara.”

“No,” Lara barked.

“Saaaaammmmmm!” Lara yelled once more and shot up in her bed. She was covered in sweat, tears streaming down her face. “Sam,” she whispered once more before she laid down and curled herself into a pillow. It took her a few hours until she was finally able to cry herself to sleep whispering Sam's name over and over again.

 

* * *

 

Jonah was right, it was a long day. The museum successfully opened early to a large, eager crowd. Lara, running on only a few hours of sleep, was surprised that so many were interested in their findings. Even now, with just a few hours left to explore the museum, many people were still roaming around the house, and more were still lined up to get in.

Jonah and Lara stood on the small balcony overlooking the library, both feeling satisfied with their achievement.

“We made it,” he said smiling.

“We did! Come on,” Laura answered, pushing her shoulder against his big arm lightly, “let's grab something to eat.”

As they passed through the rooms some people turned their heads to stare at the two.

“Honestly, I'm glad people are interested in the museum, but I can’t wait for this day to be over,” Lara said. After a pause she added quietly, “I didn't sleep well.”

“I know,” Jonah answered sympathetically.

Lara saw a young woman push through the crowd, hand waving in an attempt to get her attention. “Ms. Croft? Ms. Croft, do you have a minute?”

“Seems I still have some work to do. Go ahead Jonah, I'll catch up with you,” Lara said before she turned to the young woman.

The woman approached Lara with an extended hand, “Betty Jones, with The Sun.” They shook hands, and Lara prepared herself for another typical interview, hoping to make it as brief as possible. “May I ask a few questions about your trip to Yamatai, Syria and Siberia,” she asked. Lara nodded politely, hoping it didn't take too much of her time.

“In Siberia you were looking for the lost city of Kitezh and the promise of immortality. A hunt your father already did. What drove you to go to Syria while looking for Kitezh?”

“I went to Syria to find info on the tomb of Constantinople. He was a key figure in the legend of Kitezh and I needed to determine the exact area in Siberia. Unfortunately, I did not find what I was looking for, but what matters is everything worked out in the end.”

The reporter asked a few more questions about her adventures and her father's legacy. Noticing people were starting to leave, Lara kept her answers short and simple. She was ready for the night to come to an end. When there were just a few people left, the reporter asked the one question Lara was not prepared for.

“In other interviews you said that on Yamatai you all fought for your lives. Are you still in contact with your friends from the S.S. Endurance?”

Lara swallowed hard and looked over at the picture of Jonah, Reyes, Sam and herself. “Jonah works here. He and Reyes have been helping out around the house. Honestly, if you'd seen this place five months ago, you would not have expected that it could be this beautiful,” Lara said, proud of what they've achieved.

“What about the other survivor from Yamatai? Are you still in contact with that friend?” Lara felt an ice cold shiver run down her back.

“No, not anymore,” she answered.

“May I ask why? I heard you almost died trying to saving her?”

“Because…,” someone from behind Lara started to answer the question, “...the fourth survivor is an idiot.”

Lara knew that voice. She dreamt about hearing it so often, but this couldn't be true. Sam was not here because Sam shut her out.

“Sam,” Lara whispered quietly. She turned and saw Sam standing just a few steps away, smiling shyly. Lara blinked, but instead of vanishing it seemed like Sam came closer every time she blinked. “Sam,” she whispered once more, tears started filling her eyes.

“Lara,” Sam pulled Lara in a tight hug. She could feel Lara's hot tears on her skin and motioned for the reporter to give them some space. Lara tightened her hold on Sam as more tears ran down her face. Sam pulled her closer. It took Lara a few minutes before she got control over her emotions. She leaned back to look at her best friend.

“Sam,” she couldn't believe her eyes, “How? Why?” she asked not really sure what to say.

“Not here, Lara. Let’s go somewhere else,” Sam said taking Lara’s hand. They passed Jonah on the way upstairs and Sam nodded at him. He beamed, knowing that the two women needed time to talk. Lara opened the secured door leading to her private area and motioned for Sam to enter. She lead them to the living area and sat on the couch. Sam joined her but kept a small distance between them.

“I am so sorry,” Sam started, but Lara interrupted her.

“Where were you? How have you been? Why didn't you call back? We were so worried, damnit! _I_ was worried,” Lara all but yelled, tears spilling from her eyes.

“Lara, I am immensely sorry for what happened. I know you guys were worried. I know _you_ were worried,” Sam said reaching for Lara's hand.

“Sam, I don't want excuses. I want an explanation, please,” Lara begged pulling her hand back.

Sam was defeated but tried to take Lara's hands again. “My mom said you left without saying a word. My calls went to voicemail. My letters came back unopened. I thought you left me. I thought you didn't want my friendship anymore. It turned out I was fooled by my mother. She didn't want me to be friends with you anymore.”

“What? Sam, why would I do that. Why would I leave you after everything we've been through? Also, do you know why your Mom did so? I mean, has she any reason to separate you from the rest of us?” Lara asked.

“Not them Lara, you. She wanted to keep me away from you.” Lara was dumbfounded. Nobody knew that she suggested to travel to the dragon triangle. Sam's Mom knew Lara saved her, but she didn't know how many people she had to kill in order to do so. Nobody, not Sam, not Lara herself. She stopped counting at 40 and that was long before she saved Sam. So it couldn't be because of this. Why would she though?

“Why would she do this?” Lara whispered.

“I don't know, but I assume she thought we were too close.”

“For fucks sake we were roommates, Sam. We studied together, we lived together, we almost died together. Of course we were close! We were there for each other until we... until we weren't anymore,” Lara said angrily.

“No Lara, that's not what I meant,” Sam said, her eyes pleading.

“Then tell me what you mean.”

“We were emotionally close, Lara,” Sam said before looking to Lara’s lips.

“My mom always thought there was something between us, but even when I told her there wasn't, she didn't believe me. I should have seen it sooner, but I was so scared that it was true. When I came home your stuff was gone and you weren't there. I thought I lost you and that you didn't want me in your life anymore,” Sam explained. “When I heard about the museum I had to come to see you.“ Lara was at a loss for words.

“Please tell me it’s not too late. Please tell me you still want me in your life. Please don't send me away,” Sam said clutching Lara's hand. Lara didn't move. There’s just too much going on in her head. Sam started to get up and was pulled back down into a kiss.

Lara finally felt home again when Sam wrapped her arms around her neck. Feeling the smaller woman's lips on her own was just an added bonus to Lara, but too many feelings made Lara pull back. She rested her forehead against Sam's and exhaled. “It hurt,” Lara whispered. “It still does.”

“I know Lara, I know it does and I am so sorry. I shouldn't have believed her. But it seemed so real. Everything seemed so fucking real. While I was in hospital I saw you break down and I believed I understood. I believed you needed to let go of me in order to save yourself,” Sam whispered as tears streamed down her face.

“You saved me Sam, you always have and even after all these months I know that you will always be the only one to save me.” Sam leaned forward to kiss Lara once more. This time Lara held on to Sam just as hard as Sam was holding on to her. Their lips moved in a new but already familiar dance. It felt natural to them, like something that was always meant to be.

This time when they pulled apart they were breathless but smiling.

“I’m glad you came,” Lara said, pushing strands of hair behind Sam’s ear. She let her hand come to rest on the smaller woman's cheek.

Sam leaned into the touch and smiled. “I’m sorry it took so long.” She moved closer to rest her hand against Lara’s chest. Lara leaned back to rest against the cushions of the couch, pulling Sam with her.

“Do you have to go back out?” Sam asked.

“No,” Lara said after checking the clock on the wall, “the museum manager will lock up.”

“I still can’t believe you convinced Jonah to wear a tie,” Sam laughed lightly. Lara joined her and pulled her closer.

That night when Lara fell asleep, there were no nightmares waiting for her.


End file.
